


Snow Kisses

by thefamouscookieeater17



Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mio loves Tsumugi and made up her mind about telling her friend exactly that. How will sweet Mugi react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little puddle of fluff and sweet cuddly feels. Just something I wrote to fill my heart of warm fuzzy feelings in this cold weather. Hope you enjoy!

Standing under the snow, heart pounding fast, Mio waited patiently for Tsumugi. She decided it was time to tell her friend how she really felt; even though it could potentially kill their friendship. On the other hand, holding those feelings inside was no longer an option either.

Mio wondered through many horrific scenarios about how Tsumugi would react; somehow the girl was able to remain strong, in spite of the thoughts.

   
_I should just shut my mouth and suck it all in. I'm just going to make a mess out of everything..._

  
A nice familiar voice echoed from not too far away. Tsumugi had arrived and as usual she looked absolutely gorgeous - perfectly curled blond hair falling beautifully over her shoulders, matching the deep blue eyes and the ever so lovely smile. Mio blushed violently when contemplating that sight of the woman she loved.

Tsumugi suggested they should go to one of her father's cafes. Mio agreed and so they went.

 

"Mio-chan, you seem a bit spaced out today. Is everything alright?" Tsumugi's voice resembled the one of an angel and Mio felt herself melt and blush to this beautiful sound.

 

"Hum... Yes, everything's alright." Mio smiled and focused on her plate. An awkward silence followed as they drank their tea.

 

"Mio-chan... may I ask you something?" Tsumugi blushed a little and seemed a bit embarrassed. "Have you ever, you know... liked someone? In a dating kind of way that is."

 

"Well, I-I don't know. Maybe... I-I mean, how can one even tell they're in love anyways?" Mio laughed nervously and avoided eye contact. "But why do you ask that all of a sudden?"

 

"It's nothing in particular, I was just wondering...” Tsumugi paused for a minute and proceeded with a determined expression on her face. “Have you ever thought of dating Ricchan, Mio-chan?"

 

"Uh?! N-No! No way! That would never ever happen!" Tsumugi looked surprised at Mio’s sudden outburst.

 

"Is it because you're both girls?" The blonde asked in a puzzled tone.

 

"N-No. That’s not it… There's nothing wrong with two girls dating - at least not to me.” Mio blushed slightly at Tsumugi’s surprise to her straightforwardness; she was still, nonetheless, rather proud of her own courage to state something so boldly.

 

“I-I was just saying that me dating Ritsu would never happen. We're best friends and I could never see her in any other way, I think." Mio took a sip of her tea and felt her stomach contract in a weird knot.

 

"Oh, does that mean you’d see another girl in a romantic kind of way? I would have never imagined Mio-chan to be so open about such topics!" Mio felt the blood rush right to her cheeks.

 

"W-well, we’re friends and friends talk about these things, so I just thought it’d be best to be honest…" Mio wanted to take this opportunity to speak her feelings, but couldn't bring herself to do it. "Mugi, why all of these questions?"

 

Tsumugi didn't answer. She spaced out for a few moments and then asked Mio if she wanted to take a walk under the snow. A silence was set between them as they were walking: none had tried to say a single word. They were way too deep inside their own minds to verbalize anything until Tsumugi spoke:

 

"For the past few months I've been having these thoughts about a girl, Mio-chan... Thoughts about things couples do, you see? I just wondered if Mio-chan had ever felt something like that…" Her voice was sweet and calm. The blonde seemed in kind of a dream-like state, as if her mind was wondering someplace else.

 

Mio blushed, sighed and grabbed both of Tsumugi's hands with a determined expression on her face. Carefully standing one girl in front of the other, the taller one closed the distance between them slowly.

 

"I love you, Mugi-chan." As Mio said these words she approached her friend's lips on a tender kiss.

 

***

_Could it be that I was just dreaming?_

 

Mio looked around and realized she was in her bedroom. She reached for her own lips and reality stroke in. It wasn't just a dream: she had kissed Tsumugi a few days before.

Mio got up from bed and walked up to the bathroom going downstairs for breakfast. As usual her parents were nowhere to be found, only a note on the fridge saying: _"Mio, dear, Father and I had to travel due to business once more. There's Teriyaki Chicken, your favorite."_

She stole some bread and butter and went to the living room. It was still snowing heavily outside. Mio curled herself in blankets and sat on the couch thinking about the recent events.

_I really fucked it all up, didn't I?_ _I should not have done that. What the hell was I thinking?_  
  
  
She sighed as she remembered Tsumugi's petrified expression of horror that followed the kiss.  
Mio woke up from her thoughts when the doorbell rang. She reached for the door and opened it being left paralyzed at the sight of Tsumugi.

 

"May I come in, Mio-chan?" Tsumugi had a sweet smile on her lips.

 

"O-Of course." Mio made a gesture with her arm for Tsumugi to come in.

 

Mio took Tsumugi to the living room and they both sat on the couch in silence. The black haired girl was embarrassed for putting her friend in such a position – she wanted to say something about what had happened; but her shyness took over and she couldn't manage the words to come out. Thus, she sat quietly; hoping Tsumugi would break the silence eventually.

 

"I hope I'm not imposing." The blonde said in a low tone.

 

"N-No, n-not at all. I was alone anyways..." Mio avoided eye contact and focused her look on the wooden floor.

 

"Mio-chan... I'm sorry. I overreacted the other day." Tsumugi's face was now bright red. "I was just not expecting my feelings to be returned. You see, I have been in love with you for the longest of times now and I never thought such a thing could be possible. So upon such a bold confession, I was startled. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“No! I-I’m the one who’s sorry for doing such a bold thing without thinking it thoroughly. I have no idea what came over me. I’m really sorry, Mugi-chan. I hope I haven’t damaged things between us, because I really like you and I was hoping we could be more than friends now and... Ugh, I-I just don’t know what I’m saying anymore…” Mio’s cheeks turned bright red.

 

“Ma, ma, ma… Mio-chan really is the cutest!”

 

Tsumugi smiled tenderly at Mio and approached her slowly - their faces blushing to the sight of each other's eyes went even redder as their lips touched. The blonde pushed her friend down, placing herself on top of her; never letting their lips untouched. Mio held Tsumugi in her arms as the blonde placed her head on her chest; remaining like that for a while, only moving when Mio reached for the blankets and placed them over their bodies.

As the snow fell outside, their worries were left someplace else far away; someplace where these couldn’t reach all the unspoken promises of their new found love.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do let me know what you thought of this short story. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
